Mon Soleil
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Participation à un défi - Texte s'inspirant de l'image jointe à l'OS - "Je t'aimais bien, c'est vrai. Je t'aimais plus que bien même. Mais ça, je ne l'avouerai jamais. Tu étais ce grain de folie dans mon quotidien, ce sucre pétillant sur mes desserts, cette touche acidulée dans mes sucreries. Le soleil de ma vie."


**Bonsoir ! ;)**

C'est de nouveau moi pour un nouvel **OS** , suite au **défi** du même Répertoire que pour _Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?_. Il est inspiré de cette image ci-jointe à la fic. Vu que le FanArt ne représente nullement des personnages appartenant à l'univers de J.K. Rowling, **j'en ai choisi deux qui existent dans Harry Potter, mais dont on ne sait rien**. Mis à part leur nom et prénom, leur année de répartition et leur maison. Je leur ai donc inventé une vie, une histoire.

C'est donc ma deuxième participation à ce projet. Sachant que j'en ai une troisième en cours d'écriture.

Voili, voilou. Je vous laisse commencer votre lecture !

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling !**

.

o

O

o

.

Je t'aimais bien, c'est vrai. Je t'aimais plus que bien même. Mais ça, je ne l'avouerai jamais. Tu étais ce grain de folie dans mon quotidien, ce sucre pétillant sur mes desserts, cette touche acidulée dans mes sucreries. Le soleil de ma vie. C'est avec toi que j'ai passé les meilleures années de mon existence. Trois années merveilleuses. Et je n'ai jamais pu te remercier à ta juste valeur. Tu es partie trop vite. Trop tôt aussi. Nous étions si jeunes. Même pas adultes. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ces sales types t'ont volée à moi. Ils t'ont fait du mal. Ils t'ont fait souffrir, crier, hurler ! Ils t'ont torturée, ces lâches ! Seule contre eux, tu n'avais aucune chance. Tu as dû tellement souffrir … Combien de fois m'en suis-je voulu de ne pas avoir été là ! De ne pas avoir pu tenter quelque chose quand ils t'ont attrapée ! Tu étais forte, tu te battais foutrement bien, et pourtant cela n'a pas suffit. Ah, quand il s'agit de ces hommes en noir, la justice ou l'équité n'ont plus lieu d'être.

.

Tu étais une Poufsouffle au cœur d'or ma Laura … Si généreuse. Le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé, tu avais le sens de la loyauté, et surtout de l'amour à partager. Tu étais aimée par tous ( sauf par les Serpentard bien sûr, mais ça, c'était normal ). Alors pourquoi toi ? Par Merlin ! C'est tellement injuste ! Tout ça à cause d'un mot au dessus des autres et d'une histoire de pureté du sang. Ce n'était pas déjà assez de recevoir des Doloris au simple pas de travers ? Non. Tu étais née-moldue, loyale à la cause du bien, et pleine d'espoir. Et c'est ce qui t'as tuée. Une simple condition et une vocation. La seule chose qui me console quand je broie du noir, c'est que tu es partie en restant toi-même. Tu n'as jamais laissé la peur s'installer, je suis même sûre que tu leur as craché à la figure à ces pourritures ! Tu étais aussi courageuse qu'une Gryffondor, même si tu étais trop modeste pour l'avouer.

.

Si je savais, en rentrant à Poudlard en 1994, que j'allais rencontrer une personne comme toi … Kevin Whitby, le dernier sur la liste à la Répartition. Pour moi, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en ma personne à l'époque, se fut une épreuve des plus pénibles. J'étais sûr de tomber à Poufsouffle. Mon grand-frère m'avait bassiné des années comme quoi il n'y avait que les lavettes et les idiots qui y rentraient. Lui ce Gryffondor en puissance. Moi ce Poufsouffle minus et maigrichon. Mais toi, toi, tu m'as fait envoyer valser ces idées reçues. Tu m'as ouvert ton monde, un monde où le soleil brille et illumine les cœurs. TU as illuminé mon cœur. Et ce, dès que ta main attrapa énergiquement la mienne, alors que je venais tout juste de m'asseoir sur le banc des Poufsouffle à tes côtés. « Hey, t'en fais une tête toi ! Souris un peu, il y a de quoi être super content ! On est chez les Poufsouffle, t'imagine ?! Accès illimité aux cuisines, c'est bien le seul truc que j'ai retenu de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ! Ah et moi c'est Laura, née-moldue et fière de l'être. Enchantée. » C'était la première fois qu'on me parlait autant sans me rabaisser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir comme j'étais heureux à ce moment là, c'était donc un sourire franc et tout à fait inné, qui était venu fleurir sur mon visage. Et ce pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ensuite on ne s'était plus quittés. Toujours collés aux baskets de l'autre, on ne se lâchait pas. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant ri. Tu m'as fait avoir mes plus beaux fous rires, et leurs souvenirs resteront à jamais graver dans mon cœur. Même les cours de Potions avec Rogue semblaient plus doux. Rogue et doux dans la même phrase . Hum. Ça sonne tellement faux ! Tu me manques tellement ...

.

M'aimais-tu ? A l'époque ? Où n'étais-je que ton meilleur ami ? Toi, tu étais tout pour moi. Mon amie, ma camarade, ma sœur, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, et … peut-être plus.

C'est ce jour de 1997. On savait tous deux que l'année allait être pire qu'un cauchemar. C'était notre Quatrième Année. Et le danger suintait de partout. Tu risquais ta peau en revenant à Poudlard. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'y aller. Sangs-de-Bourbe interdits, ils disaient. Tu étais donc venue me dire « Au revoir » chez moi. Puis après tu devais fuir. Rejoindre de la famille en Nouvelle-Zélande avec tes parents moldus. Cependant tu n'as jamais pu t'y réfugier à temps …

A un moment, en me prenant une n-ième fois dans tes bras, tes lèvres avaient frôlé davantage ma joue lorsque ta tête s'était enfouie dans mon cou. J'avais sursauté. Tu l'avais senti. Et sans que je ne le réalise vraiment, tu avais déjà reculé et pris mon visage en coupe. Tes lèvres étaient sur les miennes, alors que je restais immobile, franchement surpris. Je n'avais encore jamais réellement réfléchi à ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec toi. Ta bouche se faisait douce, légère. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, qui pourtant me retourna. Mon esprit était embrumé. Tes mains laissaient comme des empreintes brûlantes sur mon visage. J'avais chaud. Et froid. Mon corps me picotait. C'était tellement étrange. Et quand j'avais ressenti l'envie de poser une main sur ta joue, tu t'étais déjà reculée. Une lueur brillante dans tes yeux rieurs. Un sentiment de vide était alors venu m'envahir. Ta chaleur me manquait déjà. J'avais touché du bout des doigts une de mes joues tandis que toi, tu t'enfuyais de ma maison en courant, ta natte se balançant en rythme derrière ton dos. C'était la dernière fois que je te voyais … Le lendemain j'allais à Poudlard, seul.

.

Ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard, pendant lesquels je m'étais rongé les sangs sans nouvelles de toi, que j'appris du Pr. Chourave ta capture. Mon ressenti était indescriptible. Mais au lieu de m'apitoyer, je fis ce que TOI tu aurais fait. J'ai redoublé d'efforts pour faire le plus possible de bazar dans l'école. Avec l'aide de d'autres élèves, et surtout des Septièmes Années de Gryffondor, nous avons fait vivre un enfer à Rogue et sa clique. Tu aurais été tellement fière. J'essayais tous les jours de récolter des informations sur les captures et détentions. Mais c'était tenu secret.

Le temps passait, les morts s'ensuivaient, la situation devenait apocalyptique. Puis vint la bataille finale et tout se figea. La peur était allée se terrer dans son trou. On avait vaincu. Malheureusement tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. Ce fut donc six mois après avoir appris ton enlèvement, que l'on retrouva ton corps sans vie dans un coin sombre des cachots du Manoir Malefoy. On me passa les détails de ton état. De toute façon je n'entendais plus rien. Tu étais morte. Jamais plus je n'aurais l'occasion de goûter à nouveau à la douceur de ta bouche, de te demander qu'est-ce que ce dernier baiser signifiait. Ton sourire ne me réchaufferait plus le cœur lors des jours de pluie. Tes yeux ne luiraient plus de cet air malicieux de quand tu me préparais une bonne farce. Ta main ne viendrait plus attraper la mienne pour me garder près de toi. Je t'avais perdu, ainsi qu'une partie de moi.

.

Les années passèrent ensuite. Je finissais Poudlard, commençais des études, tout était automatisé. Je vivais dans l'ombre du jour. Sans soleil. Je ne voyais plus le soleil briller depuis la nouvelle de ta mort. Le noir me faisait tenir, me rendait aveugle. Je pouvais alors m'imaginer que tu n'étais pas loin, me souriant.

Puis un un matin, j'ai reçu une lettre. Elle était de ta mère. Elle avait retrouvé une boîte t'appartenant. Elle me disait l'avoir ouverte et avoir été surprise de son contenu. La boîte était jointe avec la lettre. Je l'avais ouverte après avoir soufflé un bon coup. Et je restais pétrifié, le couvercle encore dans les mains. Tu avais réuni brochures, extraits d'ouvrages, photos, notes, … Tout ce que tu avais pu trouver pour réaliser notre rêve. Voyager. Faire le tour du monde. C'était une ambition qu'on avait gardée secrète, un truc que pour nous, un truc de fou. On s'était jurés qu'un jour on partirait découvrir le monde et ses merveilles.

Ensuite je m'étais mis à pleurer. Je n'avais encore jamais pleuré ta perte. Les larmes n'en furent que plus nombreuses. Je me libérais. La lumière semblait revenir alors que j'exprimais enfin ma peine.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que je me ressaisis. Je me sentais revivre. J'avais trouvé un but à ma vie sans toi. J'étais décidé. J'allais voyager. Voyager pour nous deux. Faire ce que l'on avait promis de faire. Je profiterais de la vie, telle que tu me l'aurais conseillé dans les mauvais jours. Je reverrais le soleil se lever le matin. La lumière revenait dans ma vie. J'étais dorénavant loin de toutes ces ombres dévorantes.

Toi, Laura Madley, m'avais encore sauvé.

Mon soleil brillait à nouveau.

.

o

O

o

.

A titre d'indication, les deux protagonistes sont donc **Kevin Whitby** et **Laura Madley**. Répartis en **1994** , ce qui correspond au Tome 4 de la saga, à savoir _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_. Ils sont donc nés entre le 1er Septembre **1982** et le 31 Août **1983** , si je ne me trompe pas. Et ils avaient ainsi aux environs de **14/15 ans** en 1997. Et comme vous avez pu le lire, ils sont à **Poufsouffle** ! :D

Voilà ! :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé me lire et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

 **A bientôt ! ;)**


End file.
